Shopping List
by KurunaGirl
Summary: "Drew, remember to buy EVERYTHING on the list." Drew is unfortunately in charge of grocery shopping for his mother, but what if there are some items which would be awkward for guys to buy? Who can actually help him? Humourous Contestshipping.


I should be studying, not writing a story, but who cares. :)

This is a scene usually seen in television dramas, but I'm not sure if anyone posted a story in the Contestshipping fandom yet. So this may or may not be cliched.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping List<strong>

"Look at the discounts of minced beef! You would not believe the price!"

"I know, right?"

Drew let out a rare smile as he watched his mother rampage through the supermarket, a shopping list in hand. He was expecting yet another year of being alone during the Grand Festival, when his mother had suddenly shown up at his hotel suite. Sure, she was a top businesswoman but she was also extremely devoted in doing anything, a.k.a. grocery shopping. She just _had_ to find all the discounted items, though they could afford to buy the whole supermarket if they wanted to.

"Drew, give me a hand with these potatoes here," his mother said, scrutinizing two identical ones. "Which one do you think weighs more?"

Drew sighed and pointed to an oddly-shaped one. "That one," he said tiredly. "Why don't you just buy both of them, if you can't pick between them?"

"Well, Drew, you can't be so laid-back about the food you eat!" she scolded. "I'm afraid to think about what you've eaten this year for your meals! Maybe I should accompany you in your travels, then!"

Drew rolled his eyes, because he knew his mother wouldn't be able to do that. "Well, you can't accompany me during my travels, but maybe you could cook delicious and nutritious food for me during the Grand Festival," he said, humouring her. "I can help you with the cooking…"

"Great!" his mom beamed. "We can have some bonding time thrown in as well!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Drew trailed off as she rushed off to argue with another person over a piece of broccoli. "Lot's of bonding time…" Bored, he wandered off to look at the wide selection of Pokéblocks.

A few minutes later, his unusually subdued mother tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he inquired, a little annoyed. "What is it this time?"

"Umm, Drew before we left the hotel suite…" she trailed off.

"What about it?" he asked. Nothing much had happened before they left, except that his mother was preparing a stew…

"You forgot to turn off the stove, right?" he deadpanned. His mother sweatdropped and nodded sheepishly.

"And, I was wondering if you could help me with the rest of the groceries while I make a surprise for you back at the hotel suite!" she exclaimed, handing Drew her shopping list. "Remember, buy _everything_ on the shopping list! Don't miss any items!"

"Sure…" he sighed, watching his mother dash out of the supermarket. "Let's see, what's first?"

_-Cabbages (2), carrots (1 kilo), potatoes (5)_

His mother had already bought the cabbages and the potatoes, so Drew walked over to the carrots and selected the 1 kilogram packet.

"What's next?" he mused, looking at his mother's scribbly handwriting. "Lemon juice? Seriously?"

* * *

><p>Even though most guys hated shopping, Drew didn't really mind. It wasn't that he liked it; he was used to having to buy his own food in his travels.<p>

"…Fish fillet, check. Frozen peas, check. Ta-wait, _what_?"

Drew abruptly went to a halt, his cheeks reddening slightly at the next item on the list. "Okay, let's not think about that first and buy the rest of the stuff first," he said, calming down in a few seconds.

He went off to buy a six-pack of toilet paper, though there was no way they could manage to use all of it. Besides, their suite had an endless supply of toilet paper.

"Just be nice to her for these few days," Drew coached himself while buying a box of napkins. "Then I can go back to travelling alone."

An hour later, he finished buying every item on the shopping list except for _those two_.

'_How is it even possible for a guy to buy those kinds of things?_' he thought to himself, staring at the 'no man's land' corner of the supermarket. _'They're always people wandering around there, and I really don't want them to see me…I guess I'll have to wait until those aisles are clear of people.'_

He pretended to be checking the prices of the items in his trolley while keeping an eye on those aisles, but no matter how long he waited, there was always someone there.

"Drew, is that you?"

Drew turned around. "May," he said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.

"I never thought that you would have to go grocery shopping," May said, eying his full trolley while swinging a near-empty basket on her arm. "Why do you need so much stuff, anyway?"

Drew answered, "Well, my mom arrived yesterday to watch Grand Festival, and-"

"Your mom is here?" May exclaimed in surprise. "Then you have to introduce me to her! So I guess she told you to buy groceries for her?"

"Yeah…she forgot to turn off the stove back at the suite so I'm in charge of buying the groceries." Drew admitted.

"Okay…I know how traumatizing it is for your manly pride," May teased. "Need any help?"

"Not really, I bought everything except for a few items," he said, blushing slightly.

"Wait, hold on!" May said. She stepped closer to Drew, scrutinizing him.

"What are you doing?" Drew stepped back, his blush turning even darker.

"Did Drew Hayden…just blush?" May laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Aren't you supposed to be immune to this kind of stuff?"

Drew scowled. "Finished with your teasing yet?" he said grumpily.

May grinned. "Well, you do this all the time to me, so it just payback," she informed him, "and what 'items' are so scary to you that you're afraid to buy them?" With that, she swiped the list out of his hand and started reading it.

"Thanks for helping me, May," Drew said while May was still reading through the list. "I…"

"OH MY ARCEUS!" May shrieked, making everyone in earshot turn and stare at her. "Your mom needed you to help her buy _tampons_?"

She dissolved into a fit of laughter while everyone turned their attention to Drew. He pretended not to notice.

May was still in hysterics. "I-I can't believe she didn't cross that out!" she managed to choke out. Then she finally noticed all the stares she was attracting. "Sorry!" she said sheepishly. The people slowly went back to their shopping.

"Well, if it's _tampons_ and _pads_-" Drew managed not to hit May, "-that you need to buy, I'll help you, if you're paying for what I'm buying. Okay?"

"Sure…" he trailed off as May fearlessly marched off to the dreaded aisles. A few minutes later, she came back empty-handed.

"Well?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"What type does she want? Scented or unscented? Day or night? Long or small? Junior sized or the XL sizes?" May asked, grinning at him.

"May…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just buy anything, okay?"

"Aye aye, mister!" May mock saluted, then sauntered off to randomly take some off the shelves.

* * *

><p>"Shopping together?" the cashier asked.<p>

"Yup!" May replied, while Drew just nodded.

The cashier stopped for a second when she reached the…err…'stuff'.

"Are you two a couple?" the cashier asked conversationally, making the two teens blush.

"No!" May squeaked. "What makes you think that?"

The cashier smiled fondly at then. "Ah, young love," she sighed. "Well, the total is three hundred and twenty five dollars."

"Thank you," Drew replied smoothly as he handed over his credit card. He noticed May's stare from the corner of his eye as the cashier handed his card back.

"Wow, I never thought that you were this rich," she muttered as they exited the store. Drew had paid for the same-day delivery service, so they were empty-handed.

"Well, my family is rich, not me," he corrected. "And what did you buy from the supermarket, anyways?"

May held up an industrial-sized bar of chocolate. "Well, see you tomorrow Drew!" she said, ignoring his baffled look. "Good luck in the Grand Festival!"

"You too," he returned. May smiled and giggled.

"I wonder if it'll be easier to beat you if your mother embarrassed you at the right timing during the contest," she said, smiling slyly at him. "I should really have tea with her sometime. Bye!"

Drew rolled his eyes and continued on to his hotel suite, hoping that his mother hadn't created a fire with her horrible culinary skills. After all, she was more suited to be a businesswoman, not a mother.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think about it!<p>

And I _will_ update by multi-chapter fic...sometime in the new future...maybe.


End file.
